


Podfic: Milkshake Kisses

by Akaiba, Djapchan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Lactose Intolerance, M/M, Milkshakes, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiba/pseuds/Akaiba, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Author's Notes:Cullen wants Dorian to try his drink.





	Podfic: Milkshake Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Milkshake Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247622) by [Akaiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiba/pseuds/Akaiba). 



**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link via Mediafire, in case the AO3 player does not work:
> 
> [Milkshake Kisses](http://www.mediafire.com/file/727ypc7loygexc5/DAI_TEMH_1_5_Milkshake_Kisses.mp3/file)


End file.
